Lyrically In Love
by Mrs.KayDeeEm
Summary: Inspired by Siancore's fanfic "Song For the Life", this story explores the progression of Rick and Michonne's relationship through the lyrics of various songs. Rick is unable to verbalize his feelings. As a result Michonne makes a decision which could change their lives. Prison era. Early in Richonne's relationship, sometime between attacks from The Governor.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters of The Walking Dead.

A/N: When I listen to lyrics, I hear Richonne. It is obvious that the lovely and talented Siancore does too. After reading the first chapter of her fic The Song for Life (excellent fic), I knew I wanted to write the story I had rolling around in my head (now that I'm finished with my fic, I'm anxious to read the rest of her chapters). I thank her for agreeing to let me use the same premise.

This is my first non-lemony Richonne fic, so I appreciate any criticism. I may need to stick to lemon shots (just call me Lemony Snicket)

**Rick's POV**

**Worry...**

**Worry, worry, worry, worry**

**Worry just will not seem to leave my mind alone**

**We'll I've been saved by a woman**

**I've been saved by a woman**

**I've been saved by a woman**

**She won't let me go**

**She won't let me go now**

**-"Trouble" by Ray LaMontagne**

Rick pulled the trigger and heard the fateful click.

"You don't fire guns. Not unless your back's against the wall."

This is how it was going to end, and of all people, he heard the redneck's voice in his head. They had done this a million times. They knew how to clear a building. Familiarity had led to overconfidence which was now going to get him killed.

The main room had appeared clear, so Rick and Michonne split up to grab food, batteries and such. Rick entered a second room, also clear, and turned his back and moved his attention to grabbing supplies. He thought he heard Michonne enter the room.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

When Michonne didn't answer he turned around and a walker was on him. Rick pushed the walker causing it to stumble back, and snatched his knife from his belt. The walker came back at him. Rick raised the knife and plunged it into the top of the walker's eye. As soon as the walker dropped, two more were behind it, with a third at the doorway. A strategically placed kick to the chest of one walker, bought him time to deliver a backhanded stab into the skull of another. The walker fell so fast that Rick lost his grip on the knife and wasn't able to retrieve it. The kicked walker regained momentum, but not before Rick could grab his gun. Rick held the walker at arm's distance with his left arm, using his right to place his gun on the temple of the walker. He pulled the trigger and heard the fateful click. Rick raised the Colt Python to smash the butt of the gun into what remained of the walker's skull. Before he could bring his arm down, he watched a shiny piece of metal draped in glistening crimson, come straight towards his eyes, stopping at the side of his head. The walker fell straight down, leaving Rick staring into very intense, fierce eyes, which softened as they focused on Rick. Rick sighed, releasing breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Now let's get the hell out of here," Michonne stated in a low voice.

Rick took a second to get himself together. He and Michonne gathered what they could and headed back to the car. They rode in silence most of the way back to the prison. Rick occasionally glanced over at Michonne. She sat slightly slumped in the seat, staring straight ahead.

"Michonne . . ."

Michonne turned to look squarely at Rick.

"Thank y—"

"—No need," she said curtly. "You would do the same." Michonne shifted her body to stare out the windshield again.

Rick hadn't expected to be shut down like that. He watched Michonne a few more seconds. The drone of the engine was the only thing that could be heard for the remainder of the trip back to the prison.

After lunch Rick spent time tending to vegetables in the garden. When he returned to his cell, he found Judith sleeping in the crib and Michonne sitting on the floor with Carl. Michonne leaned over to bump Carl's shoulder with her own. She and Carl exchanged grins and shared a chuckle. Rick stood at the doorway, enjoying seeing a smile on Carl's face. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"I'll see you later, Carl," Michonne said cheerfully as she stood up and brushed herself off to leave.

Rick was a little disappointed.

"You don't have to leave," he said, turning to face Michonne as she walked out of the cell.

"It's okay. We were finished talking and I need to catch a little nap before my watch starts," she said plainly, backing out of the cell.

Rick sat down on the bottom bunk, looking at Carl, still on the floor.

"I really like Michonne, Dad," shared Carl.

Rick was curious. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"We talk, Dad. About stuff. And we joke and have fun," explained Carl.

"Well, what do you talk about?" questioned Rick. Rick knew Carl was dealing with a lot—the end of the world, a mother he had to put down, a baby sister he had to help care for, wanting to be treated like an adult, and the fear, loss and fight to survive everyone had to deal with as the new normal.

"We walked about Mom. I was so mean to her. Those last few weeks whenever I opened my mouth, something mean came out. I just couldn't help it. Now I can't tell her how sorry I am. Michonne helped me remember what Mom said when she died, how she loved me, and how Mom would be proud of me. Michonne said she's proud of me too. I hope she stays. I think she's one of us."

Rick was surprised and relieved. "Well, I'm glad you have someone to talk to."

Carl left the cell to go visit with Daryl. Rick lay back on the bunk. He stared up at the bottom of the top bunk. He thought about taking a nap, but sleep evaded him. His thoughts gravitated to Carl and Michonne. With all of the other things that he had to deal with leading this group, now he had this woman on his mind.

She had saved his life today and acted like she had simply picked lint off of his shirt. _Maybe she doesn't like me. Does she feel like she owes me? Does she not think she deserves thanks?_

Rick thought how good it was to see Carl smile today. _I almost forgot what that looks like. I can't be his father and his best friend. She saved my life and she is saving my son's life. He needs her. I need her . . . _

He enjoyed seeing Michonne smile today and hearing her chuckle. What he wouldn't give to see and hear that again, to be the one who made her smile. _Why is Carl the only one fortunate enough to experience this? And what's up with how she speaks to him? _It was almost unfair to hear the blithe tone in her voice and know she wasn't talking to Rick. _God, Rick. Are you really jealous of your son?_

Rick attempted to quiet his mind. Moments later as he was about to surrender to the heaviness of his eyelids, Judith began to stir and coo.

Rick heard a female voice call his name and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rick . . ." Michonne sounded concerned.

Rick lifted his head and looked out the window. _It's Michonne._ He let out a small sigh of relief. He couldn't look at Michonne. He didn't want her to be able to see everything he was thinking and feeling in his eyes and on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he lightly sighed.

Michonne stared at him. "I wanted to give you a chance to spend time with Judith before her bedtime," she said gently.

Rick turned around and looked at Michonne.

"Thank you Michonne." _Do I deserve this?_

Rick brushed against her shoulder as he turned to leave. Michonne grabbed him by his arm to stop him. Rick looked down at the ground, again afraid to look Michonne in the eye because of what she might perceive.

"Rick . . ." she said in a low voice, "you can talk to me. I know you didn't ask for this. I know you've been keeping the group together—keeping us alive. You've been doing this for us, no matter what. You've got a lot to cope with, but you don't have to cope alone."

_Usually Michonne says so much with her eyes, I can't believe she's got this much to say at once. _Rick quickly glanced at Michonne and then back at the ground. He wanted to look in Michonne's eyes to let her know he was hearing all that she had to say, but he struggled between getting lost in her eyes and needing to look away. Michonne grabbed Rick's hand. She gave it a squeeze and walked past him to begin her watch.

"Michonne . . ."

"Go be Daddy to that baby," she said without turning to face him.

_She's shutting me down again. _After a long hesitation, Rick turned and walked away. How he wanted to say so many things to her.

When he got back to his cell, Carl was concerned.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he says cheerily as he picked up Judith.

Rick tossed and turned all night. He was used to getting very little sleep but tonight Michonne was monopolizing his thoughts again. He was drawn to her. She was strong, smart, standoffish and sexy, yet loving and protective. Despite her time at the prison, she remained silent and guarded. _Is that a lack of trust? God knows I deserve that. _Rick wondered if her silence and aloofness was a result of her pain. Michonne hadn't shared her story with him. Everyone had endured loss and struggle, and Michonne had spent so much time out there on her own. He gathered that she was guarded because she was grieving, because she had experienced horrors, not unlike others; she just wasn't willing to talk about it. Michonne was unlike any other woman he had known and he wanted to be closer to her.

Rick spent the rest of the night deciding what to do about Michonne. _I want her and I have to tell her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Michonne's POV**

**There comes a time, a time in everyone's life**

**Where nothing seems to go your way**

**Where nothing seems to turn out right**

**There may come a time, you just can't seem to find your place . . .**

**That's when you need someone, someone that you can call.**

**And when all your faith is gone**

**Feels like you can't go on**

**Let it be me**

**Let it be me**

**If it's a friend that you need**

**Let it be me**

**-"Let It Be Me" by Ray LaMontagne**

Michonne left her cell to start her watch early. She thought it would be nice a gesture to relieve Rick from his watch a few minutes early so he could spend some time with Judith before Beth put her to sleep.

Michonne had adored Andre. After working all day and then trying to entertain him and keep him out of the kitchen, her briefcase and the toilet, she looked forward to putting him to sleep knowing she could have some quiet time to herself or with Mike. What she wouldn't give to have Andre splashing in the toilet or going through her briefcase right now. She didn't want Rick to miss this time.

Rick was usually very vigilant. His skills in law enforcement and the constant danger these days made it impossible to surprise him (unless you wanted to get hurt). Rick never heard Michonne approach him from behind. She softly called his name before touching his shoulder.

Rick was facing the window that looks out to the main yard at the rear of the prison. He was bent over, shoulders drooping, head hanging low. Had he not locked his elbows, he looked as if he would have collapsed.

"Rick . . ." she softly called out to him.

Rick lifted his head to look out the window, but wouldn't face Michonne.

Michonne had always been good at reading people, but for some reason she was better at reading Rick than anyone. She knew he had already figured this out and must be why he wouldn't turn around now.

"Yeah . . . I'm okay", he sighed.

Despite not seeing his face, Rick could not hide the anguish in his voice or the sorrow in his sigh. Michonne's heart broke at the sound of his voice. She stood there quietly, half waiting for Rick to say something else and half trying to decide what and how much she should say.

"I wanted to give you a chance to spend time with Judith before her bedtime," she said gently.

Rick turned around and looked confused, grateful, and apologetic all at once.

"Thank you Michonne," he said quietly, relinquishing a small smile.

_There are those two words again. How can I make him realize it is __he__ whom I need to thank and that I'm only making up for the thanks I have yet to give. He took me in when all he had to do was take the formula._

Rick brushed against her shoulder as he turned to leave. Michonne grabbed him by his arm to stop him. Rick looked down at the ground.

_Damn. He can't even look me in the eye. What can I say to make this up to him, to let him know he doesn't have to do this alone and that he can talk to me, that I can be who he needs? And that I need him? Shit. Get it together, Michonne. Don't panic. Don't babble. Don't sob or drool._

"Rick . . ." she said in a low voice, "you can talk to me. I know you didn't ask for this. I know you've been keeping the group together—keeping us alive. You've been doing this for us, no matter what. You've got a lot to cope with, but you don't have to cope alone."

Rick's eyes met hers. _Please let him look away. _Michonne grabbed Rick's hand. She gave it a squeeze and walked past him to begin her watch.

"Michonne . . ."

"Go be Daddy to that baby," she said without turning to face him. Michonne knew her face would betray her. In an effort to hide her face, she looked out the window and began her watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick's POV**

**How can I tell you that I love you, I love you**

**But I can't think of right words to say**

**I long to tell you that I'm always thinking of you**

**I'm always thinking of you, but my words**

**Just blow away, just blow away**

**It always ends up to one thing, honey**

**And I can't think of right words to say**

**-"How Can I Tell You" by Cat Stevens**

Rick got the kids up and ready for the day. They headed out to have breakfast. Over the last few days they had been fortunate enough eat several of their meals with Michonne. As they sat down to eat, Rick could see Carl scanning the room for her. Rick was searching for her too. Carl lowered his head, disappointed, and shoved his spoon into his oatmeal. While feeding Judith, Rick continued to glance around the room, trying not to look obvious or desperate. His heart jumped.

"There she is!" Rick exclaimed, trying not to sound too excited. Carl quickly looked up, found her in his line of sight, and then smiled and waved. Michonne came over to the table and sat down, brightly smiling her greetings to each of them. She and Carl instantly chatted as if they were continuing a conversation from yesterday. Rick tried to be nonchalant as he gazed at Michonne while she talked to Carl. _Has she seen me staring? God, I could watch her all day long_. _How can I tell her how I feel?_ Rick wanted to break into the conversation she and Carl were having, but he enjoyed watching the two of them interact. Besides, what the hell was he going to say?

On a run yesterday Rick and Daryl had come across a few peach trees in the backyard of the house they were clearing. They only had time to grab four or five before a few walkers happened by. Rick thought they'd make a nice addition to breakfast (especially since they'd had oatmeal the last five days).

"I have a surprise for you two" Rick said proudly. From each jacket pocket Rick produced the prettiest peaches either of them had seen. Rick handed the first one to Carl. Carl's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. The bite he took sounded like a big sloppy kiss. Rick handed the next one to Michonne. She was grinning ear to ear. As she accepted the peach from Rick, their fingers touched. The sudden heat and energy he felt caused him to stop. She must have felt it too because she hadn't pulled her hand away yet. A sudden loud slurp from Carl brought them back to the moment.

Carl and Michonne enjoyed their peaches. They were downright giddy. Michonne's smile and the sound of her laughter were more than Rick could handle.

"Michonne . . . " Rick almost whispered, looking down. "There's something I have to tell you," he said nervously. Rick glanced up to see Michonne looking at him expectantly. Rick felt as though he was going to throw up.

Rick started again, "Michonne . . . uh, . . . you have peach juice on your chin."

Before she could wipe it off with the back of her fist, Rick had placed his fingers underneath her chin and gently used his thumb to wipe away the juice. The touch lasted a moment longer than it should have.

Rick glanced up to see Michonne staring at him blankly. He snatched his hand away, looked down, and cleared his throat. He felt his face flush. Rick was feeling like a stupid, lovesick teenager. _Get it together, idiot. How hard is it to tell her I'm always thinking of her? I'll find another way to tell her, just as soon as I figure out what to say. _

That was three weeks ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rick's POV**

**And I will make sure to keep my distance**

**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

**Please don't stand so close to me**

**I'm having trouble breathing**

**I'm afraid of what you'll see right now**

**I give you everything I am**

**All my broken heart beats**

**Until I know you'll understand**

**-"Distance" by Christina Perri**

Stolen glances and lingering touches were shared between Rick and Michonne, yet fear still crippled Rick. Rick still had not found the words to reveal his heart to Michonne. He had survived a gunshot, a coma, and attacks from walkers, but managing to say "I love you" was going to kill him. Each time he tried to tell her, his mouth got dry, his throat seized up, his heart started beating like a conga drum. Sleep was becoming a thing of the past. It was even difficult to think clearly around her. Rick often tried not to stand next to Michonne, afraid she would hear his broken heart beats, seeing him sweat. It was difficult for him to make eye contact with her because he was afraid she'd figure him out. What was he afraid of? Maybe she wouldn't return the love he felt for her. Maybe she'd be angry. Maybe she would go off on one of her little trips and not return. He would lose the best thing that's happened to him and Carl and Judith.

Although he and the kids still ate their meals with Michonne, the conversation usually occurred between she and Carl. During that time, Rick got lost in his own head. He thought about how his feelings had changed over the last couple of weeks for Michonne. Things had definitely become more intense for him. He was definitely in deep. Although Michonne was more than capable of protecting herself, Rick had wanted to keep her safe. That meant watching over her while they were on runs or just not letting her go on runs at all. He remembered the first time he didn't want her to go on a run.

"I think you should sit this one out Michonne."

She looked back at him with a look he had never seen. She was hurt and confused. She parted her lips to reply, but said nothing and turned to leave.

"It's because I love you," Rick whispered out of earshot. _If only I could say that out loud. . ._

The sound of Daryl's boots nudged Rick out of his thoughts.

"You comin'?" asked Daryl. "We're ready to make another run."

Michonne stood up to leave.

"No. I need her in the tower on watch today. Take Glenn instead." He was sure Michonne was going to be pissed, but she sat down again.

"You sure?" Daryl asked, a little confused. Rick looked at Daryl.

"Yeah. Glenn will be glad to go," Rick answered, his eyes returning to his breakfast. Daryl walked away.

Michonne stood up with a loud sigh. _Oh shit. _

He glanced up without lifting his head. "Do you have a problem with that?" Rick cringed inside. _That came out sounding mean. What is wrong with me? I'm having a hard time talking to this woman and now that I do it comes out sounding nasty? _

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem." Michonne walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Michonne's POV**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

-**"Say Something" A Great Big World** **(with Christina Aguilera)**

Breakfast was a little quieter this morning than it had been, but meals she shared with the Grimes seemed to be getting quieter and quieter every day. She just couldn't figure out why. Carl looked at Michonne several times during breakfast like he wanted to say something, but never did.

A familiar voice broke the silence.

"You comin'?" asked Daryl, looking at Michonne. "We're ready to make another run."

Rick glanced up as if he was coming out of a trance. Michonne nodded and stood up to leave.

"No," Rick sounded authoritative. "I need her in the tower on watch today. Take Glenn instead."

Michonne gave Daryl a slight shrug and sat back down.

"You sure?" Daryl asked, a little confused. He glanced over at Michonne as if to question her.

"Yeah. Glenn will be glad to go," Rick answered, his eyes returning to his breakfast.

Michonne watched Daryl leave. She searched Rick's face for answers. Michonne stood up with a loud, pissed off sigh. Rick looked up without raising his head.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Michonne was slightly taken aback by the tone he had used with her.

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem."

As she walked away from the table, Michonne dragged her fingers across Carl's shoulders to let him know everything was okay.

Only they weren't.

Michonne returned to her cell. She was so shocked, hurt and disappointed by what had just occurred that she just stood in her cell, with her hands on her hips, trying to process it all. _What the hell is going on? I think I've proven my place here. I let him know he can talk to me and count on me. I thought we were establishing a relationship. The glances and touches we've shared meant something, didn't they? Now he can't look me in the eye, he can't stand to be next to me and I can't go on runs? What is this? I trusted him. I'd follow him anywhere. This is the first time I have loved since . . . . I love Carl and Judith. The rest of the group has become my family. I even like that damn Daryl. It would be incredibly hard to stay knowing that Rick doesn't like me, but I could. Knowing that he doesn't love me after I've opened my heart is something I can't live with. I just wish he would say something to me. Tell me what he's feeling, what went wrong. When it comes to me he's the most close-mouthed son of bitch ever._

Michonne knew she could ask Rick what he was thinking, but she didn't want to cross any lines that might put her relationship with the children in jeopardy. She would never be able to forgive herself. Her mind was made up. She placed some clothes in her bag, and a few cans of food she always kept in hand. She slipped her colorful cat into the bag and slung her katana over her back. She headed to the tower for her watch.

She was extra vigilant today, as it would be her last time watching over her family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rick's POV**

**I thought she knew**

**My world revolved around her**

**My love light burns for her alone**

**But she couldn't see the flame**

**Only myself to blame**

**I should have known**

**-"I Thought She Knew" by N'Sync**

Rick, Judith , and Carl sat down to eat lunch together. Rick was so lost in his own thoughts, that he hadn't said one word to either of his children. Rick heard Carl's voice.

"Huh?" he managed, getting snatched back to the real world.

"I miss her when she's not here." Carl sounded depressed. "If I were her I wouldn't be around us either. I'm surprised she even eats with us anymore. You don't talk to her when she's here. It's like you don't even like her."

Rick looked blankly at Carl. His heart sank. Rick had been so caught up in trying to figure out how to tell Michonne how he felt, even mentally planning some contrived situations in which he could bring it up, that he didn't realize how things must have appeared.

"It's not like that, Carl."

"You think I don't notice, but I see things, Dad. You've been kinda mean. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, and you won't even sit beside her. I saw the way you used to look at each other. I thought you liked her." Carl huffed. "Forget it. May I be excused?"

"Sure, I'll see you later," Rick called as Carl walked away. _Damn, he's really mad, isn't he._

"Is that what she thinks too, Judith? Have I really been that bad?"

Judith banged her hands on the table as she squealed. It pained Rick to know that he was treating Michonne badly or that she might think that he didn't care for her.

"Well, I guess Daddy is going to have to change that tonight, one way or another."

Judith laughed.

The Grimes had dinner without Michonne. She was finished with her watch. Maybe she was asleep or had already eaten. Rick talked to Carl about what he read from the comics Michonne had picked up on her last run, but all the while he thought about mending things with Michonne.

After dinner Rick left Carl reading in his cell. Beth was playing with Judith. He decided now would be as good a time as any to speak to Michonne, whether he had to yell it out in front of everybody or not. This time he wasn't worried about what he was going to say or how she might respond. He was going to tell this woman he loved her and needed her.

Michonne wasn't in her cell, or on watch, or in the library, or in any other common area. He didn't notice her in anyone else's cell that he walked by. Rick was so focused on looking for Michonne that he bumped into Daryl.

"Daryl, did Michonne tell you she was leaving?"

"Nah. Last time I saw her she was heading to her watch yesterday. She's gotta be around somewhere. You know she always lets us know when she's taking off. Besides, she wouldn't leave this close to dark."

"Yeah, I guess I just missed her somewhere. If you see her, will you tell her I'm looking for her?" Rick called out as he continued his search.

Rick continued to look around. He nonchalantly asked several people whether they had seen Michonne or knew that she was leaving. No one knew of Michonne's plans to leave.

Rick rushed to Daryl's cell. "Michonne's gone!"

"Are you sure, man?"

"Yes. Nobody has seen her or knew that she was leaving."

Rick stopped and thought for a minute. "That damn cat."

"What cat?" asked Daryl, confused.

"That damn Technicolor cat she and Carl picked up from the café. It was gone. No matter how many times she's gone before, she's left it behind. Now it's gone.

"Okay, look—there's nothing we can do tonight. We'll leave at dawn. We'll find her."

Rick agreed with Daryl and headed back to his cell. By the time he got back, Beth was putting an already sleeping Judith down, and in his cell Carl had fallen asleep with a book on his chest. Rick turned off the lantern. In his cell Rick lay on his bunk wide awake. Usually it was Michonne's presence that caused his erratic heartbeat, sweating, and sleeplessness. This time it was her absence. He had really screwed up. Why hadn't he just told Michonne how he felt? He's sell his soul to break that silence now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rick's POV**

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**

**But I will never do you wrong.**

**I've known it from the moment that we met,**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**

**-"To Make You Feel My Love" by Bob Dylan**

The next morning Rick was already outside when Daryl came out.

"You look like shit. Did you even sleep?" Daryl said gruffly.

Rick shook his head. Daryl could see the pain in Rick's face.

"We'll find her, man. Don't worry. When we do find her, don't fuck this up." Daryl stated straight-faced.

Rick stared back at Daryl. "How do you think she got outta here. She didn't use the front gate."

"Knowing her she did some ninja shit." Daryl said, hoping for a chuckle.

Daryl and Rick headed toward the opening of the fence they had laced closed and often used to get in and out in a hurry. Sure enough, a headless walker on the other side of the fence confirmed the place of her exit. Daryl unlaced the metal securing the hole. As Rick eased through the hole he had to step over the headless walker. He noticed bright red drops of blood on the walker's tattered shirt. Daryl made his way through the hole and retied the fence.

"This isn't walker blood, Daryl."

Just ahead, Daryl noticed what looked like several walkers strewn together in an unorganized pile.

"She must've had to fight off a few walkers right here," said Daryl pacing sideways, tracking. "And it looks like she was dragging her foot."

The drag marks continued towards the edge of the forest. They led to one of the small bridges which lay over the ditch that filled with water when it rained, but was now dry. The drag marks continued under the bridge. A few blood drops on the grass pointed to Michonne's hiding place.

Both men looked under the bridge from either side.

"Michonne?" Rick asked softly.

At first there was no answer. Rick crawled underneath the bridge.

"Rick." Michonne sighed. She reached out for his hand.

After hearing her voice, sure she was okay, Daryl kept watch to make sure no walkers surprised them.

"Surprised to see you. Thought you hated me."

_Was that snarky? I deserve that. _"No, 'Chonne, I don't. I love you. I'm sorry I ever made you feel anything other than that. Are you hurt? Can you walk?" Rick questioned.

"I got attacked as I was trying to get through the fence. I got a pretty good cut from the fence in the process. Then I got swarmed by a few walkers at once. One fell on my leg and made me twist my ankle. I hid under here to escape another group passing by. I'm sorry Rick. You took me in, you brought me back, and I let my heart love you. I just couldn't stay if you hated me and didn't love me back."

"No, I'm sorry, Michonne. For a lot of things."

"It's like a damn soap opera out here. Can we do this later?" Daryl said, sounding surly as he lunged to stab a lone walker in the head.

Rick pulled Michonne out from under the bridge, mindful of her injuries. He carried her to the breach in the fence.

As Daryl worked quickly to untie the hole, Rick gently set Michonne down, turned to face a walker, and plunged his knife into its skull. Rick helped Michonne get back through the fence. After Rick got through, Daryl lashed up the fence again and ran to the cell block to let Hershel know he had a patient on the way.

Rick placed his hands around Michonne's face and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips. He then held his forehead to hers.

"Please don't leave me again."

Rick carried Michonne into her cell and placed her on her bunk. Hershel came in with a bag full of supplies, giving Rick a nod and a look, telling him to leave.

Rick went to check on Carl and Judith, who were already eating breakfast. By the time Rick returned to Michonne's cell, Hershel was leaving.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rick whispered.

She's a tough woman. She's going to be fine. I gave her antibiotics for the cut. Convincing her to stay off of her foot will be the hard part." Hershel looked Rick in the eye and patted him on the back before leaving.

Rick entered the cell and was greeted by a small smile from Michonne. Rick did not return the smile, but knelt beside the bunk and placed Michonne's hand in his.

"Michonne, I will never do you wrong again. There is no doubt in my mind where you belong."

Rick gingerly used his thumb to wipe away a tear rolling down Michonne's cheek.

Michonne patted the bed. She winced as she shifted to make room for Rick. He lay down beside her and placed his arm under her neck. They lay in silence for several minutes.

"Rick," Michonne whispered. "I love you too."

**Love is where this begins****  
><strong>**Thank you for letting me in****  
><strong>**I've never had to pretend****  
><strong>**You've always known who I am******

**And I know my life is better****  
><strong>**Because you're a part of it****  
><strong>**I know without you by my side****  
><strong>**That I would be different******

**Thank you for all of your trust****  
><strong>**Thank you for not giving up****  
><strong>**Thank you for holding my hand****  
><strong>**I've always known where you stand******

**Yes, I feel my life is better****  
><strong>**So is the world we're living in****  
><strong>**I'm thankful for the time I spent****  
><strong>**With my best friend**

**-"Best Friend" by Jason Mraz**


End file.
